wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ożywieniec
right|230px|thumb|Ożywieniec Revenants czyli ożywieńcy to nieumarłe żywiołaki, pozostające poza telepatycznym wpływem Króla Lisza, posiadają bowiem wrodzoną odporność na jego moc. W konflikcie pomiędzy Hordą i Przymierzem zachowują neutralność. Są silnie chaotycznymi istotami, których podstawowym celem jest sianie zniszczenia. Dysponują magią żywiołów zgodnie z typem swojej natury. Przypominają unoszące się elementy zbroi, połączone energią żywiołów, uzbrojone w potężne maczugi i olbrzymie tarcze. W World of Warcraft pojawiły się wraz z wprowadzeniem dodatku Wrath of the Lich King - spotkać je można w krainach Northrendu, przy czym ich wygląd różni się od znanego z gry Warcraft III - są masywniejsze, a ich zbroje i broń są bardziej prymitywne. Jeden z ożywieńców był Strażnikiem Ostrza Mrozu i próbował powstrzymać Arthasa przed sięgnięciem po przeklęty miecz. Pochodzenie Ożywieńcy to pomniejsze żywiołaki, u zarania dziejów pełniące funkcję piechoty w wojskach złowieszczych Starych Bogów. Kiedy Tytani pokonali ich panów i uwięzili ich pod powierzchnią ziemi, ożywieńcy, wraz ze swymi potężniejszymi kuzynami-żywiołakami, zostali wypędzeni do innego wymiaru - na Płaszczyznę Żywiołów (Elemental Plane), gdzie wiele z nich pozostaje do dziś. Tam, odcięci od świata, którym niegdyś władali, pielęgnowali nienawiść do tytanów i ich dzieła stworzenia. Po upływie tysiącleci lekkomyślni czarodzieje zaczęli sprowadzać ich na powrót do materialnego świata. Nareszcie wolni zwrócili się przeciwko tym, którzy ich przyzwali i wyruszyli odnaleźć własne przeznaczenie pośród przyrodzonych żywiołów tego świata. Te nikczemne istoty istnieją tylko po to, by powodować zamieszki i siać chaos. Choć dysponują ograniczoną inteligencją, ich nienawiść i żądza niszczenia czynią z nich niebezpiecznych przeciwników. Odmiany ożywieńców right|200px|thumb|Przykładowy model ożywieńca powietrza right|200px|thumb|Przykładowy model ożywieńca ziemi Wyróżniane są cztery podstawowe typy ożywieńców, w zależności od żywiołu, który jest ich podstawową siłą. Do typów tych można przyporządkować wszystkie odrębne odmiany ożywieńców, występujące na terytorium Northrendu. Przyodziani są we fragmenty zbroi, dzierżą maczugę i osłaniają się tarczą. Posługują się też czarami opartymi na żywiole, który reprezentują. Są popularnym źródłem skrystalizowanej formy żywiołów. * Air Revenant - ożywieniec powietrza * Earth Revenant - ożywieniec ziemi * Fire Revenant - ożywieniec ognia * Water Revenant - ożywieniec wody Wg podręcznika Manual of Monsters Podręcznik wymienia i opisuje szczegółowo pięć typów ożywieńców. Wszyscy oni noszą hełmy, a także łuskowe kolczugi, spod których wyzierają szaty w różnych kolorach. Są również tak samo uzbrojeni - w potężną maczugę oraz ogromną tarczę, przyozdobioną rysunkiem oka, z którego wydobywają się sięgające jej krawędzi promienie (ponownie w różnych kolorach). Same ciała istot stworzone są z energii żywiołu. * Death Revenant - ożywieniec śmierci Ożywieńcy śmierci są najrzadszą odmianą ożywieńców - i zarazem najbardziej tajemniczą. Ich humanoidalne kształty to iluzja, którą tworzą noszone przez nie zbroja i czarne szaty. Pod nimi jest tylko czarna ziemia, połączona energią żywiołu. Twarz ożywieńców nosi znamiona brutalności i rozkładu, co bez wątpienia jest wynikiem ich upodobania do umarłych i cmentarzy. To upiorne istoty, o budzącym echo głosie, odpowiadające zagadkami na każde zadane im pytanie. Choć nie preferują otwartego starcia, mają własne standardy postrzegania granic i z prawdziwą przyjemnością odeślą w zaświaty każdego, kto przeszkadza im bez dobrej przyczyny. * Fire Revenant - ożywieniec ognia Mroczni, posępni ożywieńcy ognia to niepokojące, ciche stworzenia. Ich lamentujące jęki potrafią doprowadzić do obłędu. Preferują ciepłe rejony, jak pustynie czy komory pod wulkanami. Są istotami terytorialnymi, z zawziętą determinacją atakują każdego napotkanego intruza. * Frost Revenant - ożywieniec mrozu Ożywieńcy mrozu to przeciwieństwo ożywieńców ognia. Te dwie odmiany zupełnie się ze sobą nie dogadują, nienawidzą się nawzajem ponad wszystko inne. Są istotami terytorialnymi, ale akceptują obecność preferujących zimno stworzeń, a także lubią towarzystwo ożywieńców lodu. Innych intruzów atakują na pierwszy rzut oka, choć ich metody cechuje więcej rozsądku i cierpliwości. Choć nie są przesadnie inteligentni, wiedzą, jak walczyć. Jest to prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz, na jakiej się znają. * Ice Revenant - ożywieniec lodu Ożywieńcy lodu to nieprzewidywalne stworzenia, podążające śladem zimowych śniegów i wracające w miesiącach ciepła w zimniejsze północne regiony. Mogą w jednej chwili pojawić się na dowolnym obszarze, pod warunkiem, że pokrywa go śnieg, a powietrzu unosi się przenikliwe zimno. Nie znoszą gorąca i nie zbliżają się do ciepłych obszarów i zamieszkanych domostw. Znani są z porywania dzieci, włóczących się po lasach w śnieżne dni. * Lightning Revenant - ożywieniec błyskawicy Błyskawica to źródło gwałtownych uderzeń i dalekich grzmotów - i tak też ożywieńcy błyskawicy zwykli gwałtownie wybuchać po długich okresach uśpienia. Mają tendencję do włóczenia się po miejscach, gdzie niegdyś stały miasta i inne osiedla cywilizacji, które zostały zniszczone lub opuszczone. Znajdują małe, bezpieczne kryjówki, w których trwają w uśpieniu do chwili, gdy naruszone zostanie ich terytorium. Atakują intruzów, by odpędzić ich od swych kryjówek, następnie wycofują się, by ponownie pogrążyć się we śnie. W grze Warcraft III Są to istoty neutralne, spotykane w dwóch odmianach w Northrendzie i w czterech w Zatopionych Ruinach. Ożywieńcy są nienawistnymi nieumarłymi, którzy wyrwali się spod władzy Ner'zhula. Związane z pierwotnymi duchami żywiołów, widmowe istoty, żyją tylko po to, by wyładowywać swój gniew i mroczne moce, siejąc śmierć i zniszczenie. en:Revenant fr:Revenant Kategoria:Lore Kategoria:Moby